


5:58PM

by stripedtabby



Series: Daiya no Kink Fills [4]
Category: Corruption of Champions, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Daiya no Sinday, M/M, Oviposition, SawaMiyu, corruption of champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtabby/pseuds/stripedtabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were also told, to be very careful of what they shoved in their mouths. (and really any other hole on their body. It’s honestly just a giant game of russian roulette if you do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -no beta  
> -im a disgrace  
> -play CoC if you can  
> -lets bring back Daiya no Sinday pls.   
> -eggs are unfertilized  
> -I'm blaming very certain people for this. 
> 
> I'm just throwing this into my kink fill series because, why not.

He can hear the way Eijun giggles against his neck, and how his ribs press against his back. They’re both sweaty and exhausted and it’s been _oh so fun._ Kazuya hums low, sated and pleased, hips rolling slowly and trying to pull off. Except, that he can’t.

Eijun makes a low noise, the noise of a mumbled, “no not yet” and wraps his arms around tighter around Miyuki’s waist. “I’m not finished.” 

He huffs and lets his body relax, its still comfortably warm between them, but its starting to get on the chilly side of uncomfortable and Kazuya wants to breathe without inhaling the smell of sex. “What do you mean, ‘not finished.’ You’ve been finished!”   
That’s when he hears, and then _feels it._ “...Ei.. Eijun.. What did you eat?” 

Sawamura Eijun isn’t exactly new to this place. He was briefed just like all the others about this strange world and its ‘uniqueness’. They were also told, to be very careful of what they shoved in their mouths. (and really any other hole on their body. It’s honestly just a giant game of russian roulette if you do.) 

Eijun makes a pleased noise against his ear and mumbles, “I didn’t eat anything.”   
“Sawamura.”   
“It.. might of been something. Youichi said to try it!” 

Kazuya squirms a little harder, the dick in his ass has been getting bigger and he’s scared for his pucker. “Well, go big or go home?” He laughs breathless, Eijun pressing deeper into him. 

It’s a strange sensation. Eijun is pumping _something_ into him, and he can feel it drip down his thighs at where they’re joined. He bets that if Eijun had eaten one of those peppers, he’d have a nice shiny golden tail, cute and curled, milling fast. 

And then, he feels it fully. Something solid and round is being pushed into him and he keens. His arms wobble and he’s face first into the sheets and this, egg, is now sitting inside of him. Eijun behind him lets out such a pretty moan, fingers gripping tight onto his waist keeping him there. 

They both tremble, but it’s Eijun that makes the first move.   
“Miyuki…”  
Kazuya lifts slowly, “..what.”  
And then he feels it again, the sudden yank at his hips, and that pressure of something round being pushed into him, his ass greedily taking it.   
“Miyuki-senpai, I’m filling you up, just watch, I’m going to fill you up nice and full!” 

Kazuya wants to cry, he can practically see the imaginary tail wagging because Eijun is so fucking proud that he’s pumping him full of eggs. Breeding him. 

“God, you are greedy.” 

He gets a slap to the ass for that and he can’t help but laugh hard and loud into the sheets, his own dick dripping and heavy between his legs. They’d need to burn the sheets now, there’s no way to save them anymore. No amount of washing will get these clean. 

Kazuya doesn’t know how long he’s on his knees, how long these things even last honestly. He doesn’t make it a habit to let strange creatures occupy his ass. But he does know when Eijun finally pumps the last oval into him, because Eijun makes such a satisfying sound and finally, finally pulls out. 

Eijun however, doesn’t let him relax and is eagerly pressing at his lower stomach, feeling the way its slightly bulging with his eggs. “Oh my god, thats so cool... Can you feel all of them? I lost count” 

Kazuya wants to sleep. He’s over stimulated, he’s exhausted and with each press against his stomach he can feel the eggs move and press against his prostate, jolting him. “Yes now stop! I need.. I don’t think I can move”   
He laughs and settles on his back, arm tossed over his eyes, “They’re going to have to come out you know. Don’t you think things through?” 

He feels the bed shift and Eijun is on top of him, caging him. “I did think it through! And im going to watch them slide out of you” Kazuya gets a grin full of teeth and eager eyes, “I’m going to watch you come apart and push out my eggs” 

Kazuya feels himself matching that smile, “So greedy.”


	2. 1:55am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same notes as before. its CoC, so yeah.   
> also eijuns dick is back to normal. 
> 
>  
> 
> (i can't write long things, this might just be a blessing)

It’s been at least a full day and Kazuya can’t stand it anymore. He’s wobbly on his feet, he can’t sit down without the eggs inside of him moving around and pressing up against his prostate. He thinks he’s been hard for 18 hours. Constantly. 

Eijun on the other hand, has been up in his space for at least all of those hours. He’s fascinated by the way Kazuya’s stomach plumps out just slightly. It’s like he had a little too much to eat, it’s hardly noticeable. But he knows. He knows that he’s the one that put them inside of Kazuya. That he’s going to the only one that watches him push out each and every one.   
He’s not sure if he should blame the scrambled egg that Youichi gave him, the rules of this world, or just his greed to mark up his partner. 

\---

Kazuya presses his hand over his mouth, as he rolls on the sheet laid out on the ground. He’s been unable to move properly for over an hour. He’s so sensitive, his stomach has been settling into a warm warm warm burn, traveling lower and lower and he can feel each of the fucking golf ball sized eggs rolling around even more inside him.   
They’re ready to be pushed out. Now.

He had barely managed to text out a coherent message to Eijun saying such. 

The door is banging open and shut and his thighs are suddenly yanked open.   
“Oh my god Miyuki Kazuya!!”   
“Jesus! Can you!” He struggles to close his legs but Eijuns grip is too tight and he’s just too strung tight to fight back properly. “Don’t move me too much, Im..” 

Eijun follows the trail of white spotting the sheet and across Miyuki’s tum. Golden eyes zero in on the pink pucker and the wetness that’s starting to leak out of him. “Amazing…” and he presses a finger to the hole, watching as it flutters closed, Miyuki letting out a strangled yelp and snapping his legs closed. “I said don’t! touch!” 

Kazuya huffs out, all the sudden muscle movement jostling the eggs even further and he can’t hold them in any longer. He gasps and rolls onto his side, clutching at the sheets while Eijuns warm hands carefully spread his legs open again, watching, “I’ve got you senpai. Just leave it to me!” Kazuya laughs breathless and gives in, always. “Alright then” 

He’s trembling and he can feel the first egg push past, it's a relief and he’s shaking more, feeling the liquid drip drip drip, getting his puckered ass ready for the next ones to slip out. He can’t stop squirming, Eijun’s hold on his thighs the thing keeping him grounded, the warm palms smoothing up his leg and hip, then back down to touch the wet hole, helping another egg pop free.   
It’s been over a hour, and he feels dehydrated and milked dry, he can still feel the last two rolling inside of him, Eijuns hands pressing down on his lower stomach, helping to guide them out as he sits on Eijuns lap, twitching and spent. 

He can hear Eijun hum low, excited as fingers coax out the next egg, free hand pushing on his stomach again, “You’re so good Miyuki-senpai, you pushed them all out, you did it”   
Miyuki can just hum in pleasure. He was good, he was fucking amazing.   
“I can’t believe you took and held them too, ah ah! Here’s the last one, oh god.”   
He can feel Eijun trembling with excitement and wide eyed wonder. “It’s so loose now, look can you feel it? I have three fingers in you and you’re just so soft!” 

“Sawamura…” He drones, too fucked to be properly annoyed at the fingers pressing inside of him. “You’re not going to fill me with eggs. Again.” 

He can feel the pout. 

“Okay, but how about with just regular spunk?”   
“Give my ass some recovery time!”

**Author's Note:**

> /jazz hands


End file.
